


A Light's Darkness

by onlyshadowlight1



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Abuse, Dark, M/M, Possible Character Death, Torture, blind, bronze, klepto, ladder, puppy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:03:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6590338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyshadowlight1/pseuds/onlyshadowlight1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When their Yamis become too much to handle anymore the Hikaris turn to an unexpected person for help. now turned over to the darkness they take revenge on the ones who forced them to give up what they were. with the help of their new master they may just succeed. can the yamis see what they have caused in time to save not only themselves but their lights as well? or will things go too far?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I'm posting this for my best friend's birthday! She's an amazing friend and I honestly don't know what I would do without her! I hope you all, including her, enjoy it!

Notes:  
******* means switching scenes.

()()()()() means beginning and ending of flashbacks.

 

Now onto the story, I don't own Yugioh or the characters!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ryou cleaned the apartment as he played music. He had to get it done before Bakura got home he'd be severely punished. His other half hated coming home to a messy place. Not that he ever helped clean it. All he ever did was eat food sleep on Ryou’s bed.

The light sighed. He had been forced out of his own bedroom, away from his friends, and into a life of servitude. All he was allowed to do was cook clean and entertain Bakura. And by entertain he meant get tortured both mentally and physically until Bakura grew bored and left or tired and went to bed.

Being a servant to the previous king of thieves was hell. Bakura knew every possible way to hurt Ryou without making it show so the hikari never had proof to hold against him. He also had connections that made is impossible to go anywhere without someone letting Bakura know. Eventually Ryou just gave up and stayed home permanently. Basically Ryou became a slave.

Ryou jumped when he heard the front door open and slam shut. He quickly turned the music off knowing Bakura hated it and put the cleaning supplies away. He checked on dinner and found it was nearly done. Good. Bakura hated when dinner was late.

“Yadonushi!” Bakura yelled angrily.

Ryou ran out to him and bowed. “Yes Bakura?”

“I heard music what have I told you about that?” he growled.

“Not to play it when I know you are coming home?” Ryou asked nervously.

“No! I don't want you listening to that shit at all! It fills your head with ideas of freedom and will. Dinner better be on time tonight. I have somewhere to go.” Bakura said tossing his coat down and kicking his shoes off. He began to walk away.

“Yeah to some slut.” Ryou muttered picking up his stuff. Bakura stopped turned and grabbed Ryou’s face harshly.

“What was that?” he growled down at the light.

“N-nothing sir.” Ryou stuttered. They were supposedly in a relationship but everyone knew Bakura slept around. At first it hurt Ryou. Despite all the things his dark half had done to him he grew feelings for the yami. He persuaded the gods to let him stay on the terms that Ryou was responsible for any actions Bakura made against the gods or humanity. Ryou took it thinking Bakura loved him.

The first month or so of Bakura being in this world was peaceful. Bakura swore up and down he would make an effort to change who he was. But by the fifth month Bakura had taken over Ryou’s life again. He started to abuse Ryou and lock him in the basement whenever he so much as mentioned going out to hang with his friends.

“I believe you said something. Now what was it? I suggest you choose your words wisely.” Bakura glared.

“I-I just mentioned th-that you would go t-to one of your um friends’ house.” Ryou said.

“Is that so? That seems like an awful lot to say in such a short time.” Bakura’s eyes narrowed at him. Ryou tensed as the buzzer for dinner went off. “Hm this isn't over. Now go make my food bitch.” Bakura threw him to the side.

Ryou stumbled to the kitchen and quickly started to make his plate. Once it was done he took it out to Bakura who was already In his seat on the couch. He placed it in front of him.

“Where's my drink?” Bakura snapped.

“I-I was about to get it.” Ryou said softly.

“Well what are you waiting for? Go!” Bakura yelled. Ryou hurriedly went to the kitchen grabbed his drink and brought it back to him.

“Here.” he said softly as he gave it to him.

“Now tonight I want you in your uniform.” Bakura said as he ate.

Ryou tensed as he sat down. He put his hands on his lap lacing his fingers instead of playing with them. Bakura never liked him playing with his fingers. “W-why?”

“Because I said so. You need a better reason?” Bakura growled.

“Uh well um yes.” Ryou said.

Bakura laughed. “Really?”

“Yes. I don't want to continue being one of your sluts.” Ryou said. He sat up straight trying to show confidence.

Bakura nodded as he put his plate and drink down. He stood and walked to Ryou. Pushing the light down on his back he pinned his arms above his head. Ryou’s breathing became rapid as he looked up at his other half.

“You think you get a choice in what happens anymore. I have control of you and your life. You are nothing.” Bakura looked down on him.

“I am not! I-I matter. And...and it's my body.” Ryou said before he kicked Bakura in the crotch.

“Fuck!” Bakura flew back holding his area.  
Ryou took his chance and ran. He ran to the front door to find it covered in shadows. Looking around he saw the windows were also covered in shadows. He was trapped in the house.

“You are going to pay for that bitch.” Bakura growled getting up.

Ryou panicked and started running in the opposite direction from Bakura. He had to get away and find a way out.

Bakura laughed as he watched his host run as fast as he could. He enjoyed making the light feel this much fear. It didn't take much effort but the result was all the same. The boy would cry and beg for Bakura’s mercy. This only encouraged him to hurt him more.

“Run all you want little light.” Bakura laughed.

“Just leave me alone!” Ryou yelled as he turned down a hall. He looked around for an escape. He had two rooms to choose from. The bathroom. No too predictable he’ll see right through it. The bedroom. Also predictable but more places to hide.

Bakura chuckled. “Hide where you please. I will always find you.”

Ryou didn't listen. He had no choice. He couldn't give in to his dark side. The day he gave was the day his darkness won. There had to be some way he could escape him. Some way to get away from the pain and fear.

Running into the room he quickly hid in the closet. He pushed himself as far back as possible and covered his mouth to shield his heavy breathing. Listening to the approaching footsteps he prayed Bakura would over look the closet.

“Oh little light. Come out come out wherever you are.” he said sadistically. Ryou shook in fear. Bakura was going to find him and torture him again.

The footsteps grew closer as they entered the room. Ryou shrunk into the far corner of the closet. He watched the shadows of Bakura’s feet moving around the room. They soon stopped. The light’s breathing became rapid as the shadows came towards the closet.

“Yadonushi I know you are here. I can smell your fear and hear your rapid breath. It's time to have your lesson.” Bakura opened the door to find Ryou. “Let's go.”

“N-no. Just leave me alone. I don't want any part of this.” Ryou said trying to sound confident.

“You act as if I'm giving you a choice.” Bakura reached down and grabbed a fistful of Ryou’s hair. He began to drag his host out. Ryou scratched and pulled at his hand trying to get free.

“Let go! Please!” Ryou begged. It fell on deaf ears as Bakura pulled him to the basement. Ryou began to panic. Bakura loved taking him to the basement for his ‘lessons’. “No! Please not there! Please!”

Bakura ignored his cries as he opened the door. He pulled Ryou to it. “Walk.” Ryou sat there and shook his head. Bakura glared. “Walk or be forced to go down.” When Ryou made no move to go down the stairs Bakura grew annoyed. 

“Fine have it your way.” He kicked Ryou down the stairs.

Ryou tried to stop himself from falling but ended up tumbling to the bottom. He cried out when he hit the cement floor. A moment later footsteps travelled down the stairs. Flinching he pulled himself up and backed away.

“You have been a very bad pet Yadonushi. It's time you learned what it means to be with me.” Bakura smirked sadistically moving towards him.

“Y-Yami please. I'm sorry. It'll never happen again.” Ryou said.

“Oh I know it won't. This lesson will make sure of that.” Bakura took his arm and dragged him to a chair. It was covered in dried blood from Ryou’s previous lessons. He threw the boy onto the chair. Taking coarse rope he tied each wrist down to the armrests tightly. The smirk grew when Ryou screamed in pain. “Now what to do with you.”

Ryou gulped and watched his darkness ponder his lesson. There have been so many different lessons. Why not to cry, why Bakura is above him, how he couldn't have friends. Those were just a few of them.

“Ah perfect. Now little host, do you know why you are having this lesson?” Bakura looked at him.

“I-I spoke out of term?” Ryou questioned.

“You don't seem confident in this answer.” Bakura stated. “In any case. You are getting this lesson because you think you have a choice in your fate.”

“I-it's my life. M-my fate. I c-control it.” Ryou said.

“Oh no. You see I'm here now.” Bakura leaned down and grabbed Ryou’s chin forcing his face up. “I control your life, your fate, your body. Everything.” He enjoyed seeing the fear in Ryou’s eyes.

“Why? Why me? Why do you prey on me? And make everyone push me away? What did I ever do to you?” Ryou had asked Bakura these questions all the time but he never got a straight answer.

“That's no concern of yours.” Bakura said letting go of his jaw and standing straight. “Now be quiet while I get my tools.”  
Ryou watched his dark side walk out of the basement slamming the door behind him. Once he heard the click of the lock he started struggling to get free. He couldn't go through another lesson. It was all too much.

Ever since his father brought him to Japan and gave him the ring, this man had terrorised him. It was bad enough when his father blamed him for the death of his mother and sister, but adding on the abuse from Bakura would push him over the edge.

He winced as his wrists became raw from the ropes. If he could just get enough blood to come out he could use it to lube his hands enough to slip from under the ropes. It killed him to have to force himself to bleed to escape but he had no choice. He had to get out before Bakura got back.  
The lock of the door clicked before it opened. Ryou tensed as he watched Bakura come down the steps. Bakura studied him when he got to the bottom.

“It looks like you’ve been trying to escape.” Bakura said moving to him. He had a shoebox in his hands. Ryou didn't say anything. He just stared at the box wondering what he was in store for. The yami placed the box down before pulling out a knife and walked to Ryou.

Smirking he slid the side of the blade up Ryou’s arm. Over his shoulder and onto his jaw. While Bakura was doing this Ryou shook more as the seconds went by. Bakura chuckled.

“What's wrong? Afraid of a little knife?” Bakura smirked.

Ryou gulped as he stared at the box. He could hear tiny scratches. His eyes widened as he finally realised what was In the box. “P-please don't put the rodent on me.”

“Ah so you figured out what it is. I must admit I am surprised you were able to figure it out.” Bakura said going to the box. He opened it and pulled out a rat. Ryou struggled to get free.

“Please don't do this. Please. I’ll listen. I’ll do anything you want me to.” Ryou begged.

“When will you learn that begging won't get you what you want? Now here's how this works. I will be trapping this rat on your chest and soon he'll want to get out. But when he can't get out through the top of this bucket where do you think he’ll go?” Bakura said holding the rat by his tail. Ryou shook. The rat would dig into Ryou’s chest and he knew it.

Bakura used the knife to cut Ryou’s shirt open then put it down. He grabbed a metal bucket and duct tape. After putting the rat in the bucket he taped it to Ryou’s chest. “It would take too long for him to want to get out on his own. And as you know I'm not a patient man. So I’ll give him a bit of a nudge.” he said picking up the knife again. Smirking he scratched it on the bucket.

Ryou felt the rat moving frantically trying to get out. After some time the rat began to bite and scratch at Ryou’s chest. The light screamed out in pain as the rat continued.

“Hm. As much as I’d love to stay here and watch I must be going. Please enjoy your lesson.” Bakura smirked and left. He locked the basement door standing there for a moment listening to his light's screams.

******************

Yugi sighed as he sat in his room. Atem had trapped him in it two hours ago and refused to let him out. He banged on the door for 45 minutes screaming to be let out. Atem had taken all means of communication from him. His computer his cellphone everything. He couldn't go near his window as Atem had it guarded by shadows.

“Why did he do this? I loved him. I would have done anything for him.” Yugi said staring at his hands. He felt tears coming to his eyes as the memory came flashing back.

()()()()()()()()

Yugi sighed in content as he sat on the couch with his darker half. “This is nice ‘Tem.” he smiled.

Atem had his arm around Yugi. “It sure is Aibou.”

“Is there anything you want to watch?” Yugi asked picking up the remote.

“Actually there's something we need to discuss.” Atem said in a serious tone.

“What is it?” Yugi looked at his yami in concern.

“It's about those friends of yours.”

“My friends? What about them?” Yugi sat up straight.

“I want you to stay away from them.” Atem said rather bluntly.

“What? Why?”

“Because they are bad influences.”

Yugi looked at him confused. “What do you mean?”

“You don't listen or obey.”

“Atem what are you talking about?”

“You have been cheating with Tea.”

“What!? No I haven't!”

“Don't lie to me Yugi.” Atem had a cold look in his eyes.

“I'm not! How could you think that!?” Yugi stood looking furious at his yami.

“Because I know. I see the way you look at her.” Atem said standing and looking down on him.

Yugi’s anger grew. “She's just a friend! What the hell Atem!? What the hell is wrong with you!?”

Atem didn't say anything. He just grabbed Yugi roughly by the arm and started pulling him upstairs. He practically dragged Yugi into his room and threw him down. The teen turned and looked at him in fear and shock.

“A-Atem?” Yugi asked.

“Stay in here and think about how you lied to me. I’ll let you out when I feel like it.” Atem said coldly before closing the door and locking it with his shadows.

Yugi got up and started banging on the door. “Atem let me out!” he tried to pull the door open. “Atem please! Why are you doing this!?” He continued pounding on the door as tears fell. “Atem!”

()()()()()()()()

Yugi ended up pounding on the door for almost an hour crying his eyes out. He didn't understand. Why was his yami acting like this?

With fresh tears falling he hugged his pillow. “Atem why?”

“Because he’s not who you think he is.” A dark voice came. The room suddenly felt cold as it grew dark.

“Wh-who's there?” Yugi asked.

“Who do you think it is little light? You once fought me with your precious pharaoh.”

Yugi’s eyes widened. “Z-Zorc. W-what are you doing here?”

“I came to release you from your pain.”

“G-Go away! I won't give in to you!” Yugi covered his ears thinking it would silence the darkness.

“But you are in such pain. Wouldn't it be nice to escape it? I can help you do that. All you need to do is agree to my terms.”

“Leave me alone! I'm not making deal with you!” Yugi yelled rocking back and forth on the bed while keeping his ears covered.

“So be it. In time you will learn I am your last resource.”

Yugi felt the room grow warm but it didn't light up again. He tried to blink and make his eyes adjust but they wouldn't. “W-what's going on?”

“You’ve been disobedient lately Yugi. It's time you learned who is in charge Aibou.”

“What? Atem. Let me out!” Yugi yelled.

“I can't do that.You have to learn.”

“Atem you're scaring me.”

“Fear is the last thing you need to worrying about.”

“What do you mean?”

“You will see soon enough.”

Yugi grew more fearful as he began to hear growls. “W-who’s there?” Yugi stuttered as more growls came before he felt something grab his ankle. He gasped while he was pulled from his bed and slammed to the floor. The room lit up slightly to reveal a snarling Kuriboh. His eyes widened. Scooting back as far and as fast as he could he kicked the Kuriboh away.

“Atem please! Stop this!” he yelled as he got up and ran to the door. He pounded on it. “Atem! Let me out! Make them go away!”

No answer came though. Atem wasn't coming to help him. Atem was the one who was trying to hurt him. He didn't know why he was doing it but he did know he had to find a way to escape.

Yugi turned to see Kuriboh was joined by Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl. They were truly dark now and wanted nothing more than to envelope Yugi’s innocent soul.

“G-get away!” Yugi yelled. Before he could run or defend himself he was being lifted in the air by Dark Magician’s magic. “Please let me go. You know me!” The Dark Magician merely smirked and began Yugi’s torture.

“AHH!” Yugi screamed as what he could only describe as electricity ran through his body. It stopped. “P-please...stop.” he panted.

Dark Magician Girl raised he staph and pointed it to him. Next thing Yugi knew, it felt as if his head was going to explode. “AH! PLEASE! IT HURTS!” he begged as the pain grew. It suddenly stopped before he fell to the ground with a thud. He pulled himself up as Kuriboh began to come closer. Yugi backed away until he hit the door.

The Kuriboh jumped on him and started scratching his claws all over Yugi. The teen held up his arms to shield his face. The claws scratched his arms, his chest, his stomach. Even his neck. He screamed out as blood began pouring out. He begged and pleaded for it to stop. He swore he would do anything to make them stop.

The monsters disappeared. He looked down at his body finded it raw, slashed open and covered in blood. His body throbbed in pain. He crawled to his bed pulled himself onto it curled up hugging his knees to his chest. The blood kept flowing and he began to feel weak.

Just as he thought it was the end of him the lights came on. He looked down to find the blood gone. In shock he sat up and looked at himself. His arms were clear of any scratches. So were his chest and stomach. Getting up he went to his mirror and found his neck clean and scratch free.

“What? How? They were just...they were just here. Weren't they?” he looked around. They were nowhere to be found. He sat on his bed and rocked back and forth. “Th-they were here. They were here.”

Yugi hugged himself as he heard footsteps outside his door. “Atem?” he slowly slid his feet off the bed as the door opened. Atem walked in. Yugi tensed unsure of what the yami was going to do.  
He walked up to Yugi. “Are you going to tell me the truth now?”

“The truth about what?” Yugi asked.

“About you having an affair with that slut.” Atem growled.

“Tem there is nothing between us. I swear.” Yugi said staring up in his eyes finding the same coldness from before. “Atem, what is going on?”

“What's going is you are a dirty cheater.” Atem said.

“Atem stop! I'm not a cheater! There is nothing between us! I love you! I persuaded the gods to let you stay because I love you and I thought you loved me back!” Yugi yelled. “What the hell changed!? Or did you just never love me!?” Yugi thought he saw a flash of softness or love in Atem’s eyes but it was gone as fast as it appeared. The yami just turned and walked out of the room slamming the door behind him.

Yugi prayed the door wasn't locked this time. He needed to go see Jonouchi. Walking to the door himself he opened it without any problems. A sigh of relief escaped his mouth as he ran downstairs and grabbed his shoes. He watched out for Atem before running out of the house and to Jonouchi’s apartment.

*************

Marik was sitting on the bed watching Malik pace. He was totally freaked out by what he had done and clearly didn't know how to face it. Marik didn't know either. It wasn't often this happened but when it did it hurt.

“Please. Let me help. I can get rid of them.” Marik said standing. He winced and held his side. Malik had beaten Marik nearly to a pulp.

He knew the man had enjoyed leaving marks on him. Malik actually got off on it. Marik knew that and he had let him until now. This time Malik had lost control. His eyes. All Marik could remember were his eyes before the pain came. Malik usually kept control of it but this time he couldn’t for some reason.

()()()()()()()()

Marik sighed as he walked into the run down apartment. He had a shitty day at work and was ready for the day to be over. After tossing his shoes off and hanging his coat he went to check if he and Malik would be able to eat that night. He opened the fridge to find it practically empty. His stomach growled as he slammed the door shut. The thought of Malik coming home to no food was terrifying.

Just as he thought that the slam of the front door came. “Marik!”

Marik out to him. “Yes?”

“I want it now.” Malik said grabbing him roughly and pinning him to the wall.

“Now? But Malik-” Marik started but was cut off by a rough kiss.

“Now.” Malik said in a tone that Marik didn't dare to fight. He just nodded. Smirking Malik grabbed his arm and practically dragged him upstairs. Marik knew there would be a hand shaped bruise on his arm later.

“Malik slow down.” Marik tried to keep up.

Malik didn't answer he just pulled Marik into their room and forced him onto the bed. He pulled Malik’s clothes off and started hitting him. In the beginning Malik had been kissing him but soon it turned into an all out beating. Marik tried to stop him but Malik was too strong. His eyes had changed. He couldn't describe them they seemed to have something crazy about them. They scared him. It was like Malik wasn't himself but an entirely different person.

Malik didn't stop until Marik was covered in bruises. He then backed away staring at his work. Marik layed there in the bed afraid to get up. Malik shook his head not wanting to believe what he had done.marik was supposed to be the one he would never hurt. The one who could keep the crazy away.

()()()()()()()()()()()

In the end Marik ended up with bruises covering his stomach arms chest and face. Along with bite marks all over his neck. It hurt Marik both physically and emotionally when Malik did this. He trusted Malik. He thought he could stop him if it ever escalated but he was wrong.

“No! If they see you they’ll take me back to the hospital! I won't go back!” Malik yelled.

“I’ll tell them I was jumped on my way home. They will have to believe me since I'm the only witness.” Marik said he went to him and hugged him. It was forced but he did it.

“Alright.” Malik caved. He didn't want Marik out there. The cops were banging at the door and screaming to be let in.

Marik went to the door. “Can I help you officers?” He asked politely.

“We got a call about a domestic violence.” One officer said.

“That couldn't have been here.” Marik said.

“Oh no? Then why are you covered in bruises?” Another officer asked.

“I was jumped on my way home. My boyfriend was helping me with getting cleaned up. It hurt and naturally I reacted to the pain.” Marik lied expertly. He often lied to the police to cover Malik’s ass.

“Alright well if you have any problems you know to call.” The fist police officer said.

“Of course officer.” Marik nodded closing the door again.

Though it didn't matter. The beatings had become more often more intense that he couldn't get to the phone and call for help. He didn't why Malik was losing control more often but he couldn't send Malik back. Malik loved him. He told him he did, and it was true. Wasn't it?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And there you have! Nah just kidding I used that from my favorite Youtuber. Well it's right that chap is done hope you all enjoy it along with my girl Bakura!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: hey guys!! I knows it been a while and there are some stories I really need to update and I will but I wanna start this chapter. As before this story is for my amazing friend Bakura!

 

Jonouchi sighed as he sat in his room. Once again his father was drunk and being an ass. He hated his father like this. It ruined any ideas of them getting close like they used to be.

His father wasn't always like this. Before his mother took his sister and left, his father was amazing. He cared and loved them both. He would kiss and hug them before bed and read them stories. He took care of them. Jonouchi never figured out why they split up and he didn't care. He did care about how his father has become.

“I need to get out of here.” Jonouchi told himself just before his phone went off. Sighing he answered it. “Hello?”

“Jonouchi. Are you home?” Yugi asked

“Yes why?” Jonouchi asked.

“I really need to talk to you. It's about Atem.” Yugi said.

“Alright meet me at the park. It's safer there than here.” Jonouchi said.

“Ok. Thank you so much.” Yugi said.

“Hey I'm always there for ya Yug’. See ya in a bit.”

“See ya.” Yugi hung up.

Jonouchi hung up. “I wonder what it could be. He and Atem have been fine since the duel. Well better get going.” he got up pulled on his old hoodie and grabbed his cellphone. He put his shoes on and went to the window. He's climbed out the window more times than he can count. It's just another thing in his life.

********************

When he came to the park he found Yugi sitting on a bench staring at his hands. He walked over and sat next to him. “You ok Yug’?”

“Uh well not really.” Yugi said.

“What's wrong? You said you needed to talk about Atem. Is he ok?”

“Well honestly I have no clue. He um he did something to me today.”

“What!? What the hell did he do!? I'll kill him!” 

“He locked me in my room and made monsters attack me.”

“What? Are you ok? What did they do?”

“Well Kuriboh scratched up my chest. The magicians attacked me with magic.”

“Let me see the scratches. You may have to be treated.”

Yugi gulped. “Well um you see they're gone.”

“What?”

Yugi pulled his shirt up to show his flawless chest. “They're gone.”

“Yugi that makes no sense.” Jonouchi said.

“I know but-” Yugi started.

“Hello Jonouchi. How are you?” Yugi froze at Atem’s voice being behind him. He felt a hand go on his shoulder and squeeze. Yugi inwardly winced.

“Hey Atem. Yugi was just telling me something weird. He said you locked him in his room and had duel monsters attack him. But there's no marks.” Jonouchi said.

“Oh did he tell you of his dream as well?” Atem asked innocently.

“Dream?” Jonouchi looked at Yugi confused.

“Yes. He woke up completely disoriented and I believe he still is. I should take him home. Thank you for being here with him.” Atem smiled gratefully.

“Oh of course man. You guys are my pals. Take care Yugi.” Jonouchi said gently.

Yugi wasn't going to respond but Atem’s nails digging into his skin on the back of his shoulder told him he had to. “Thank you Jonouchi. I will.” he smiled sweetly.

Jonouchi smiled and ruffled his hair before leaving.

Yugi hissed in pain as Atem pulled him up. He could see pure anger in the yami’s eyes and it terrified him. Why didn't Jonouchi believe him? It was clear Atem was hurting him.

“Try that again and I’ll end you. Understand?” Atem growled.

“Y-Yes.” Yugi nodded.

“Good. Let's go.” Atem forced him to walk in the direction of the house.

*********************

Jonouchi shoved his hands into his pockets while he walked. He didn’t want to head home until his father was passed out. Not sure where to go or what to do he just walked around.

He could go see Seto but I didn't want to. Seto didn't really care about him. They just slept together. Nothing else.

“Seto can fuck off.” Jonouchi muttered.

“What did I do this time puppy?” Jonouchi turned to find Seto.

“Leave me alone. And stop calling me puppy!” Jonouchi yelled before turning to walk away.

Seto didn't leave. Instead he followed Jonouchi. Of course this made Jonouchi angrier.

“Why are you following me?” Jonouchi growled.

“Because I can.” Seto said.

“Seto leave me the hell alone.” Jonouchi growled moving to hit him.

Seto caught his fist and pinned him against a building wall in the nearby ally. “Don't try that again.”

“Let me go.” Jonouchi growled.

“No.” Seto pinned his arms up with one hand. The other slipped under Jonouchi’s clothes and caressed his stomach. Jonouchi glared at him.

“Stop.” Jonouchi demanded.

“Why should I? You never tell me to stop any other time.” Seto smirked. He pulled up Jonouchi’s shirt and hoodie. But when he did he froze at the sight. Jonouchi was covered in bruises. “What the hell?”

Jonouchi tensed and gulped. “Seto let me go.” he said softly.

Seto let go of his arms and stepped back. “Where those from?”

“What do you care?” Jonouchi snarled pushing his shirt and hoodie down.

“Puppy-”

“Don't call me that! You have no damn right to call me by a pet name Seto!” Jonouchi yelled.

Seto was surprised by his outburst. “What's going on with you? Where are those bruises from?” 

“What's it to you?” Jonouchi snapped.

“Damn it Jonouchi I'm just trying to fucking help!” Seto yelled.

“I don't want your damn help. Just fuck off.” Jonouchi said turning to walk away.

Seto walked up to him and grabbed his arm. He started pulling him to where his car was parked. Jonouchi tried to get free but it was useless. Seto’s stronger than him.

Seto opened the door and pushed him in. Before Jonouchi could get out Seto got in and closed the door. “Let's go Roland.”

Jonouchi growled. “What the hell Kaiba!? Let me out I can't fuck around tonight! Are you even listening!? Hello! Let me ou-”

Seto interrupted him by pinning him to the seat. “Would you shut up for once?” Jonouchi stared up at him. “You aren't going back. Get over it. I don't know where you got those bruises but I do know you're not going back.”

“I have to damn it. Now let me go!” Jonouchi growled.

“No.” Seto said getting up.

Jonouchi sat up. He glared at Seto who pulled out his phone to work. Jonouchi sighed. He was stuck and he knew it. There was no way he was getting away right now so he’d have to till there is a time he can get out.

********************

Ryou couldn't scream anymore. His throat felt raw from all the screaming he'd done. The rat had gave up on scratching and biting him. He was extremely thankful for that. Feeling exhausted his eyes closed as he started to fall asleep. 

Just when he fell asleep the door to the basement slammed open. Ryou shook as he watched Bakura come down the stairs. The man was smirking at the state Ryou was in. It give Ryou chills.

“Are you ready to be a good little pet?” Bakura sneered at him.

“Y-yes sir.” Ryou said sounding defeated.

“Good because we're going to pay a visit to the pharaoh and the shrimp.” Bakura said going to untie him.

“Yes sir.” Ryou said. He wondered why but knew not to question Bakura.

“Good.” Bakura took the rat off Ryou and put it into a cage across the room. Ryou’s chest was bleeding and scratched up badly. “Go clean yourself.”

“Yes sir.” Ryou nodded and went to wash up and put new clothes on.

Bakura went to the living room where he waited. It didn't take Ryou long. He knew better than to keep Bakura waiting. Once he was done he went to Bakura. “I'm ready master.” he said softly.

“Good let's go.” Bakura took him to the car. They got in and Bakura drove off.

******************

Yugi grunted as Atem threw him in the house. He landed on his hands and knees. He hated this. Atem had changed. He wasn't the same as he was before. But the question was, why did he change?

“Pathetic. Thinking you could reach out to those people. They wouldn't help you even if they believed you. And why would they want to? Look at you. You're a weak pathetic runt.” Atem sneered as he shut the door and locked it.

“No I'm not! A-and they would help me!” Yugi said standing up. “They care about him me! I mean something to them!”

“And you think you don't to me.” Atem stated

Yugi felt guilty immediately. “W-well how could I? Look at how you're treating me.”

“Oh you mean something to me.” Atem said moving to him slowly. He put his hands on Yugi’s face gently and caressed it. Yugi looked up at him in love and kindness. Atem’s hands moved down. “You mean to me as nothing more than a worthless pet.” his hands closed around Yugi’s throat. Yugi instantly tried to pull his hands off.

“Tem.” Yugi manage.

“You're worthless Yugi. You rely on everyone else and can't do anything for yourself. You might as well die because no one wants you here. Especially me.” Atem sneered at him. A smirk grew on his face as Yugi tried to breathe.

Yugi scratched and pulled at Atem’s hands but no matter what he did Atem wouldn't let go. ‘Tem please.’ he begged through the link. His vision becoming black. There was a knock on the door and Atem dropped him. Yugi fell to the floor coughing as air suddenly entered his lungs.

“Get up and answer the door. Make yourself useful.” Atem growled.

Yugi caught his breath then got up and opened the door. “R-Ryou?” Ryou stared at the ground with Bakura standing next to him.

“Well are you going to invite us in?” Bakura growled.

“Get out of the way idiot.” Atem growled at Yugi. Yugi looked down and moved aside. Bakura pushed Ryou in. Ryou stumbled in.

“What's going on?” Yugi asked nervously.

“Go to your room.” Atem ordered as if talking to a disobedient child.

“Go with him.” Bakura shoved Ryou.

Ryou stumbled into Yugi. “Yes sir.”

“I don't understand.” Yugi said.

Atem grabbed him by the shirt. “I suggest you do as I say. Got it?”

Yugi gulped. “Y-yes.” he stuttered.

Atem dropped him. “Good. Get out my sight.”

Yugi nodded and went to his room with Ryou following. Yugi went in and closed the door after Ryou entered. He sat on his bed while Ryou sat on the floor.

They didn't talk for five minutes straight. Neither one wanting or knowing what to talk about. Sure there's the obvious situation they were in but what was the point in bringing that up? It'll just make them both more upset and scared than they already were.

“Well aren't we talkative?” Zorc’s voice came once again.

*downstairs with Bakura and Atem*

“What do you want,Thief?” Atem crossed his arms and glared at him.

“I have proposal for you, Pharaoh.” Bakura sneered.

“Which is?” Atem insisted.

“Why don't we sit and talk?” Bakura asked smirking. Atem’s eyes narrowed at him as they walked to the living room and sat down.

“Now tell me what this proposal is.” Atem said.

“You seem to be having a hard time controlling your host.” Bakura inquired.

“I can control him just fine.” Atem growled.

“Is that so? Then why was so defiant a few moments ago?” Bakura sneered.

Atem growled. “He's still learning his place. I only just started his training.”

“You’ll never have him ready in time Pharaoh. I told you to start from the beginning. This foolish plan of yours will never succeed.” Bakura said leaning back in the chair he was sitting in.

“I can train him in time. It would help if you don't interrupt.” Atem growled.

“I do as I please. Now as for my proposal. I say we switch for a bit.” Bakura said.

“Switch what?” Atem asked.

“Hosts. You take mine and I’ll take yours.” Bakura answered.

“Why?” Atem narrowed his eyes at him.

“If you want complete this plan of yours you'll agree. It'll only be for a week or two. Just long enough for me to break your host. Mine is broken already. You shouldn't have a problem with him.” Bakura said. Atem leaned back crossing his arms clearly thinking it over. “Or you could continue your training which should take about six months.” Atem looked at Bakura. Bakura could see he was still thinking.

“How would you break him? What possible be more effective than my training?” Atem asked.

“Depends. What do you want him to do?” Bakura countered.

“I want him to be obedient. Do as I say when I say it.” Atem said.

“I can do that. After all look at my host. No mind of his own. It was pitiful really. He gave up so quickly. I'm looking forward to an actually challenge with yours.” Bakura smirked.

“Hmm. I want him mark free. Understood?” Atem set down his term.

“Fine just as long as I can play with his mental state.” Bakura said shrugging.

“Then we have a deal.” Atem said.

“Good.” Bakura’s smirk grew.

*Upstairs with Yugi Ryou and Zorc.*

“Not again.” Yugi groaned.

“Yes again. Why do you hesitate young light? Why keep your innocence?” Zorc asked.

“Because it's wrong embrace darkness.” Yugi said.

“Now who taught you that? Aren't the views of the light just that? Views. The good is not all good. Nor is the bad all bad. Is that not true?” Zorc inquired.

“Yes but-” Yugi started.

“Then can't it be said that I am not all bad. Perhaps I want to help you and the thief’s host.” Zorc said.

“We don't want your help.” Yugi growled. He looked to his once lively friend who now just looked as useful as a vegetable.

“What will you do then? You can't fight off your darker half and your friend there is lifeless. He's given up.” Zorc said. He appeared in the room. His skin had not changed its color and he still had his horns. He was about six and half feet tall with red eyes. He was smirking showing his sharpened teeth. His snake now a regular serpent but with pitch black scales and the same red eyes as Zorc. It slithered up his body and around his neck looking as if it was ready to strike others when needed. He had sharpened claws that could most definitely slash Yugi’s chest open in one swing. He was in leather pants with a tight red tank top. Yugi was terrified at the sight of him.

“Z-Zorc.” Yugi stuttered fearfully.

“Oh come now. Don't look so afraid. My beauty here won't strike you unless I tell him to.” Zorc smirked.

“Why won't you just leave me alone?” Yugi growled.

“Because I want to help you. After all you're one of the two hosts who still have their own will.” he said as he moved to Ryou. He grabbed his hair and forced the lifeless light to look up at him. “My dear pet Bakura has already broken this one.” he drew one of his claws across Ryou’s cheek causing it to cut open and bleed. Yugi’s eyes widened but Ryou showed nothing towards the action.

“Stop!” Yugi yelled.

“As I said. Broken.” Zorc said tossing Ryou aside. He moved to Yugi. He leaned down to the frightened boy and gently put the tip of one of his claws under Yugi’s chin. He gently forced Yugi to look up at him. “You however have the most fight right now. You see your pal Marik isn't far behind Ryou over there. But you, you have quit the fighting spirit in you don't you? I can use that.”

Yugi gulped. “W-what do you want with me?”

“I want to help you and your friends. Of course I’ll need something in return.” Zorc said. He moved his claw onto Yugi’s face. He knew the boy was filled with fear and he loved it. He fed off it. “You do want to be free from your torment do you not?”

“Y-yes.” Yugi said staying completely still.

“Well then why don't we make a deal dear light. I can make you strong. I can make your friends strong. All I want in return is the downfall of your darker half.” Zorc smirked.

“H-how?” Yugi asked.

“Simple. You must kill him.” Zorc said.

“What? I can't.” Yugi said.

“You can once I make you stronger.” Zorc said.

“N-no deal.” Yugi said trying to sound confident.

Zorc growled and let his claw slash down Yugi’s face. The boy screamed out and grabbed his face. “You will accept my deal soon. Have fun with the thief.” Zorc smirked and disappeared.

“Zorc! What do you mean have fun with the thief!? Zorc! ZORC!” Yugi called. It was no use. Zorc was gone, leaving him wondering what the demon meant.

Atem opened the door. Yugi flinched and looked at him. Atem growled and went to him. He grabbed his face and forced him to look to the side. The yami looked at the cut on his face. Forcibly letting go of his face he glared down at Yugi. “How did that happen?”

“I-I fell. I-it's not too bad I think.” Yugi answered nervously.

Bakura came in. “What the hell happened in here?” he looked at Ryou’s face. “how did this happen?”

“H-he fell too. We fell coming in. I left my shoes out.” Yugi said.

“You fell and cut your face open? How stupid do you think we are?” Atem growled. Yugi didn't answer. Atem hit him. “Well!?”

“N-not at all.” Yugi said.

“Then tell the truth.” Atem snapped.

“Pharaoh it's fine. I’ll get the truth out of him. Let's go shrimp.” Bakur said.

“G-go where?” Yugi asked.

“You're my pet for the next two weeks. Come. Now.” Bakura ordered.

When yugi didn't move Atem grabbed him and shoved him over to the thief. “Go. And if I find out you didn't listen to him you'll be punished.”

“T-Tem what's going on? Please don't send me. Please.” Yugi begged. Bakura rolled his eyes and grabbed the boy's forearm. He started pulled Yugi out. “No please! Atem please! Atem!” Yugi screamed.

Atem didn't make a move to help him. He just watched as his light was dragged out by his enemy. It didn't phase him hearing his light's screams. He didn't care.

Bakura threw Yugi into the car. He growled as the teen was starting to attract attention. Getting in he covered the car in darkness. No one outside of the car could see in. Once done he pinned Yugi to the passenger seat and put a knife to his throat. Yugi froze. “Listen shrimp. You're mine now. I have control of you and if you wish to live I suggest you stop making a scene got it?” Yugi nodded. “Good. Give me your hands.” Yugi did so. Removing the knife Bakura grabbed some rope and tied his wrists tightly. Yugi winced.

Yugi wished Bakura would at least loosen the rope but knew it was in vain. Bakura didn't care about anyone's pain. He loved it. The teen sat there stared at his feet. Bakura buckled him. “Try anything and you're dead.” Yugi nodded in response. Bakura released the darkness letting people look in again. “Keep your hands on your lands.” He started the drive back to his house with Yugi.

******************

Marik was curled up on his bed. He couldn't move thanks to the beating from Malik. What he didn't understand is why Malik kept doing it. Now he was locked in his room. Malik had locked him into four hours ago after the beating and refused to let him out. Marik tried to get up but only collapsed back onto the bed. He winced as he curled back up.

Suddenly the door slammed open and Malik came in. “Ah it's my weaker half. How are you feeling?” Marik didn't look at him or answer. Malik grabbed Marik’s hair and pulled it making Marik scream out. “Well?”

“L-let go!” Marik yelled.

Malik laughed. He pulled out a rough knife. “Let's play.”

Marik paled and gulped. “I-I don't want to play.”

“Did I ask you if you wanted to play? No. You will play.” he pulled him up. “Let's go.”

Marik tried to get free as Malik pulled him into the “play room”. He tied Marik to the wall with his arms and legs spread out. Marik’s breathing became rapid as his fear grew. Malik went to a small table about 15 feet in front of Marik.

Smirking Malik picked up a knife and prepared to throw it. Marik tried to get free. Malik laughed and threw the knife. Marik screamed out when the knife landed in his left arm. Malik laughed harder. He grabbed another and threw it. Marik’s eyes widened as it landed inches from his face.

“M-Malik please. Stop this.” Marik said.

“But we're having fun!” Malik laughed throwing another. This one landed just below Marik’s crotch.

“Malik please.” Marik begged.

“Nope! Too much fun!” Malik laughed.

This went on for an hour and a half before Malik suddenly stopped. He looked at Marik who covered in blood. A knife stuck out of his left arm, left shoulder, and right leg. Several stuff out of the wall inches from various parts of his body. Such as: his stomach and chest, face, crotch, even his neck.

Malik dropped the knife he was holding. He stared at his light. Marik was panting as the pain ran through his body. He looked at his dark half wondering what he was doing.

“Boring. So boring. You're so boring. Need new game. Yeah new game.” Malik said.

Marik gulped. “M-Malik?”

“Quiet. Need new game. New game will be fun.” Malik said.

Marik tensed. “Malik please. Look at me. Please let me go. Please.”

Malik blinked. “Mar. You're not having fun.”

“No I'm not. Please. I'm tired. Let me go sleep.” Marik said.

“No more fun? Sleep. Yes sleep we shall sleep.” Malik went to him and pulled the knives out. Marik screamed out. “Marik you're bleeding.”

“I know. Can you untie me so I can get cleaned up?” Marik asked gently. Malik nodded and untied him. Marik immediately fell to the floor.

“Bakura said this would be fun. Did you have fun?” Malik asked.

Marik wanted to scream at his darker half but knew if he did there was a good chance Malik would lose his mind again. Instead he pulled himself up and leaned on his other half. “Can we go to my room?”

Malik picked him up and took him to his room. He laid him down and left without another word. Marik sighed and pulled out an aid kit he kept under his bed. He managed to stop the blood and wrap himself. He then laid down and passed out not being able to stand the pain any longer.

********************

Atem cleaned Ryou’s face and sat him down. “Ryou.” Nothing. “Ryou look at me.” Nothing. “I said look at me.” Atem said harshly. Ryou finally looked up at him. “What happened to your face?” Ryou put a hand to his face quickly finding the cut.

“I don't know.” Ryou said softly.

“How do you not know?” Atem asked.

“I don't know.” Ryou said.

Atem rolled his eyes. “Whatever. I'll be back in two hours. I want this house spotless and dinner made.”

“Yes sir.” Ryou said. Atem nodded and left. Ryou got up and started to clean the house. His eyes no longer holding the light they once had. He was no more than a lifeless doll who did as he was told.

************************

Yugi didn't make any move to escape. His mind was too focused on the pain of being traded by his darker half like he meant nothing to him. Atem didn't care about him. All this time Yugi believed he was loved by his other half. It hurt more than anything wjen the one person you expect to love you the most turns their back on you like you're some unwanted pet.

Bakura took Yugi in the house and straight into Ryou’s room. Yugi looked around. The was void of emotion. It looked as if no one even lived there. Yugi’s blood ran cold when he saw the bed. The bed itself was fine, but what was attached to the bed is what terrified Yugi.

Bakura led Yugi to the bed. “Lay down.”

“I-I don't want to. Please don't make me.” Yugi said softly.

“Does it look like I care if you want to or not? Get on the damn bed.” Bakura ordered.

“N-no.” Yugi said trying to sound confident.

“What?” Bakura growled. He grabbed his hair and pulled it. Yugi let out a yell. “I suggest you listen.”

“P-please. I just want to go home.” Yugi whimpered.

“You're not welcome there.” he let go of his hair. “Haven't you figured it out already? Your Yami doesn't want you anymore. You're worthless to him.”

“N-no. That can't be true.” Yugi insisted.

“Oh no? Then why are you here and my host there? Face it. He would rather have a mindless doll over you.” Bakura smirked as he saw the pain in Yugi’s eyes. They we're slowly fading. His work has begun. “Get in bed.”

Yugi looked down and did as told. Bakura untied him and then tied each wrist to the boards at the head if the bed. The teen waited nervously to see what he was going to do. Instead of doing things Yugi expected Bakura just walked out leaving Yugi in the room alone.

Yugi hated one thing the most, complete silence. The silence made his mind wander. He could deal with pain, he could deal with darkness, but silence was a deadly thing. The silence Bakura left after saying Atem didn't want him anymore was Yugi’s worst nightmare.

******()()()()()()*******

Chapter 2 is done!!! I hope you all enjeyed! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Yugi didn't squirm as Bakura practically dragged him in the house. Ryou and Bakura lived on the edge of town where no one was around to hear any screams for help. It was pointless for Yugi to fight Bakura. He wouldn't get away.  
Bakura pulled Yugi in not caring if the boy was struggling to stay on his feet. He knew exactly how to break the light. It was different from his own light who was physically beaten down. This one was too used to being beaten by bullies to be broken that way. No. He would break him with psychological torture.  
He took Yugi to a room and tossed him in. Yugi just barely caught himself. He turned and looked at Bakura. The man didn't move to hurt him or tie him up, he simply stood there. This scared him more than the thought of being beaten.  
“Oh don't worry. I don't plan on beating you.” Bakura smirked crossing his arms.  
Yugi backed away. “Then what are you planning?”  
“You’ll find out.” he said before closing the door and locking Yugi in.  
Yugi gulped and looked around. The room was clearly a holding cell. It had a thin cott on the floor and what he assumed was supposed to be a toilet. Though it was basically a bucket.  
“Well this should be a fun two weeks.” he muttered going to the cott. He sat down on it and felt the floor underneath it. “Great. I'm going to have massive back pain after sleeping on this.”

*Slight time skip*

Yugi was starving. He hasn't eaten since that morning and he had no idea what time it was. All he knew is that it was dark out thanks to the barred off window. His stomach growled as he held it. Then it hit him. Did Bakura plan to feed him?  
“I'm definitely going to starve if Bakura is in charge of that.” he said. He then snorted. “Of course he's in charge of it. Right now he's in charge of me.”  
Sighing he laid down and curled up trying to ignore his stomach growls. He hoped he wouldn't be staying in this silence for much longer. Silence was his enemy. It made him think too much which in turn made him feel extreme sadness or guilt. Constantly having these feelings would drive him crazy.

*later that night*

Yugi didn't know how long he'd been asleep when he was woken up. All he knew was strange noises filled his room. He sat up letting his eyes adjust to the little bit of light the moon gave through the window. There was nothing that he could see but then again he couldn't see half the room.  
“H-Hello? Is anyone over there?” he called. No answer. “Of course Yugi. Why would you get an answer? You're in here alone.” he said to himself. Great he was already talking to himself.  
The noises continued as Yugi stood up. He cracked his back trying to get rid of the pain from sleeping on the cott. After he cracked it as much as he could he slowly walked to the other side of the room. As he came closer he noticed there was nothing there.  
“Ok so I'm already going crazy. Fantastic.” he walked back to his cott and sat down. Just as he did the noises started again. “Maybe not.”  
The noises suddenly stopped. Yugi sighed in relief. Though he hated the silence he also hated having weird noises. Especially when he didn't know where they came from. Laying back down he figured he would get some more sleep.  
He was awoken again just before dawn by Bakura slamming the door open. Yugi jumped awake and backed up. It was never a good thing when Bakura was in a bad mood.  
“Get up shrimp.” Bakura said. Yugi quickly got to his feet. “Hm not a bad listener. Now let's see how much you'll listen and how far I can push you.” he turned and walked out closing the door behind him and locked it. Yugi stared at the door both terrified and confused.  
It wasn't long after that it started. The torture. Yugi believed it was going to be physical. That Bakura would continue beating on him over and over. After all that was Bakura’s favorite thing to do. But this torture was far worse.  
Yugi was looking out the window, hoping to see Atem coming to rescue him, when they appeared in his room. His friends. Jou, Tristan, Tea, Marik, and Ryou. They stood there staring at him.  
“Jou? Tristan Tea Marik Ryou? What are you all doing here? How did you get here? Did you come to help?” Yugi asked hopeful.  
“Why would we help you?” Tea asked.  
“What?” Yugi asked  
“You're nothin but a weak shrimp.” Jou said. “I mean really. It's such a bother having to look out for you all the time.”  
“No one wants you around so why not just kill yourself? Oh that's right. You're too weak to do that.” Tristan said.  
Yugi shook his head. “You're not real. Y-You can't be. This is a trick!”  
“Oh it's no trick Yugi.” Marik said.  
“Even we're stronger than you.” Ryou said. “You're a waste of space.”  
Yugi felt tears sting his eyes. “Stop! You don't mean that!”  
“We do. Why do you think Atem sent you away?” Ryou sneered. “He doesn't want you. He wants me. Bakura doesn't even want you. He's just stuck with you.”  
“Face it Yugi. No one wants you.” Atem came out of the shadows. Yugi ran to him and hugged him. Atem pushed him to the ground. The smaller boy looked up at him in shock and pain. “Don't touch me. You scum. I never loved you. I used you. Now that I got what I wanted I don't need you. I don't want you.”  
“T-Tem. I love you.” Yugi said.  
“That's disgusting. You loving me. It makes me want to vomit.” Atem said.  
Yugi felt tears rushing down his face. He blocked his ears. “Stop it! That's not true!” he squeezed his eyes shut and screamed this over and over. When he finally opened them again they were gone. His friends had disappeared. He looked around. Was it all in his head? Bakura must have done it. He had to of. There was no other explanation. Right?  
Sniffling he climbed back onto his cott and curled up letting the tears fall as he cried himself to sleep.

*Time Skip*

It's been five days and Yugi has only eaten twice. Bakura gives him water everyday but not food. The two times he did eat it wasn’t much. He got a slice of bread and a thin slice of meat. It wasn't much but It was something.  
Even though Yugi’s friends haven't appeared again, he's been having nightmares. Atem was in them most of the time. Constantly telling him he was worthless and a waste of space.  
Yugi rarely slept because of the dreams. This meant he was in silence a lot. He constantly thought. His thoughts often revolved around Atem and how he suddenly changed. It hurt him more than anything that Atem turned his back on him.  
He pulled himself up and walked to the window. “Why?”  
“You aren't going to find an answer out there.” Zorc appeared.  
“Great are you another illusion? Are you going to tell me how worthless I am?” Yugi rolled his eyes.  
“No. I am not an illusion nor am I going to tell you you're worthless. I'm hear to propose my deal again. You can escape this place. You can help Ryou and Marik escape. You can have revenge on your parasite.” Zorc smirked.  
“He's not a parasite!” Yugi growled.  
“Still hooked on him I see.” Zorc said.  
“He's going to realize he's wrong and come save me.” Yugi said staring out the window.  
“You think so huh? Then where is he?” Zorc asked petting his snake. She wrapped around him with her head resting in his hands.  
“H-he'll come. He has to. He loves me you'll see.” Yugi insisted still watching out the window.  
“And you plan to wait there till he does.” Zorc said.  
Yugi nodded. “Yes. He’s coming.”  
“You keep saying that. Do you believe he's coming?” Zorc asked.  
“Of course I do! I know he'll come!” Yugi yelled turning to glare at him.  
“Perhaps you should think about that.” Zorc said before disappearing.  
Yugi’s softened till it was filled with sadness. He turned back to the window. “He has to come. He will come. He'll save me.”  
Yugi felt weak. It's been another four days. Nine days and Atem still hasn't come for him. He’s only eaten one time after the first two times. It becoming too much. Bakura had changed the torture.  
It was the middle of the night and Yugi was finally getting his first real sleep in a week. He was awoken when he felt something on him. When he looked to see what it was he found snake like shadows slithering up his body. Panicking he got up and started trying to push them off. Everytime they fell off they came right back and slithered up again.  
This happened for two days now and Yugi was tired of it. Every time he slept they would come back. Finally decided to just stop sleeping. It's his second day without any sleep and it was getting to him. He sometimes wondered if the snakes were just dreams. It seemed like something Bakura would do. Or Zorc. He wouldn't doubt Zorc was putting in some torture to make him give in to making the deal.  
Yugi stood at the window every day and waited for Atem. Every day no Atem. No rescue. No help. No nothing. It was starting to hit him that Atem was never going to save him. He sat on his cott crying when Bakura came in.  
“Finally realize he's not coming?” Bakura asked.  
Yugi looked up at him. “L-leave me alone.”  
“It's time to face the truth shrimp. He's never saving you.” Bakura said.  
“Go away. You've ignored me this long. Why show me attention now?” Yugi asked.  
“Oh believe me. I've been showing you more attention than you know.” Bakura said before putting down Yugi’s daily glass of water and left.  
Yugi pulled himself up and went to the water. He drank it greedily before putting the glass back. He walked back to his cott and laid down. Feeling more tears fall he curled up into a small ball. Why wasn’t Atem here yet? Why hasn’t he saved him yet?   
A couple hours passed and Yugi still hasn't slept or moved. He kept looking at the window hoping to see Atem coming but again he never came that was it. He was done. No more waiting for Atem to get him out of here. He needed to get himself out. The question was how? He sat there thinking when Zorc showed up again.  
“Have you come to your senses yet?” Zorc asked as he pet his snake.  
“I know he’s not coming.” Yugi said sounding defeated. Anyone else would think Yugi had given up but the demon could see he still had a lot of fight left in him.  
“So now you intend to get out on your own.” Zorc said.  
“Yes.” Yugi said.  
“How do you intend on doing that? My old pet does not easily let people slip by and he enjoys the chase.” Zorc said.  
“I’ll find a way. Why are you so insistent on coming here?” Yugi asked. He truly wanted to know. Surely he wasn’t the demon’s only target.  
“Do I need a reason?” Zorc sneered.  
“Yes.” Yugi said bluntly  
“Too bad. It's none of your business. Yet.” Zorc said smirking.  
“I’m never taking your deal.” Yugi growled.  
“You will.” Zorc smirked before he disappeared.  
“No. I won’t.” Yugi muttered as the door slammed open. He jumped and looked up as Bakura walked in.  
“Let’s go.” Bakura ordered. Yugi sat there unsure of what to do. “I said let's go.” Bakura grabbed him and pulled him up and out of the room. He dragged Yugi to another door. Opening it he revealed a set of stairs Yugi had no doubt went to the basement.  
“W-what are you doing?” Yugi stuttered.  
“Go.” Bakura growled shoving him down the stairs. Yugi stumbled as he went down the stairs. Bakura took him to some chains attached the walls.  
Yugi gulped and tried to dig his heels into the ground. No. No chains. He didn’t want this. At least in the room he had the option to move. The option to sit or stand as he pleased. In these chains he would be completely helpless.  
His heels made no difference as Bakura easily put him in the chains with his back to the wall. They were low, even for Yui’s height, making him go to his knees. Bakura put the chains on his wrists. They hung limp, Yugi was thankful for that. Until Bakura went to a switch. He flipped it and suddenly the chains pulled Yugi’s arms straight revealing his chest. He screamed out in pain. Bakura pulled a small lever and Yugi heard a clicking noise before Bakura flipped the switch down. The chains remained tight though.  
“You’ve had too much freedom and hope. I see that now. No more nightmares no more illusions. Just pure old fashioned pain.” Bakura smirked moving to him. He grabbed a whip from a nearby table and faced Yugi. The smaller teen began to panic and brace himself for the pain. He squeezed his eyes shut and tensed just before the whip cracked down on his chest. He screamed out. Bakura laughed and continued.  
He was just 15 whippings in when they heard the basement door open and close. Bakura stopped. “Who the hell thinks they can interrupt?” he growled.  
“Me.” Atem said walking down the stairs. Yugi felt so much relief he could have jumped for joy if he wasn’t chained down.  
“Pharaoh what are you doing here?” Bakura growled.  
“Tem.” Yugi smiled.  
“I came to watch.” Atem said. The smile slipped from Yugi’s face.  
“You want to watch?” Bakura asked crossing his arms.  
“Yes.” Atem said.  
“Fine.” Bakura said turning back to Yugi.  
“Tem. Tem please help.” Yugi said before the whip came down. “AH! Tem please. I-I need you.” Crack “Tem! Help me!” Crack “TEM!” Crack Yugi had tears rushing down his face as he screamed at Atem for help. The darker half just watched it happen with a smirk on his face. “Tem please! Help me!” CRACK Yugi screamed out before he went limp.  
He faintly heard his darker half’s dark laughter. “Hand him over when you’re done with him. I look forward to devouring his precious little soul.”  
“A deal’s a deal.” Bakura said. Yugi heard two pairs of footsteps leave the basement before the door closed and click locked.  
Yugi hung there as tears continued to fall down his face. Atem stood there watching, smirking, as he got whipped over and over again. He didn’t help or stop Bakura. He encouraged it! “Tem.” He cried for what felt like hours.  
He was about to pass out when Zorc showed up again. “You look like you’re having fun hanging there.”  
“Go away.” Yugi managed.  
“No. Look at yourself. You’re in chains with your head hanging in defeat. And yet you still hurt over someone who never really cared about you. Where is this going to lead you? Your early death.” Zorc said. “You’re pathetic.”  
“I can’t give in. you are the personification of everything i stand against.” Yugi said refusing to look at him.  
“And look where those beliefs have gotten you. I can get you out of here. I can stop the pain.” the demon moved to him and lifted his chin. “I can free you.”  
“What do you want in return?” Yugi asked.  
“You know what i want. Can you fulfill this deal?” Zorc asked.  
Yugi was going to say no but the image of Atem standing in front of him watching him get whipped and enjoying it came to mind. In that moment he could feel his anger rising. “Yes. I can.”  
“Excellent.” Zorc smirked. He snapped his fingers making the chains disappear. Yugi dropped to the floor before he felt his chest healed.   
He stood up and looked to Zorc. “What do I need to do?”  
“Hold still.” Zorc smirked. He looked to his snake. “Heesss ahss hashaaa.” She nodded and slithered down off him and onto the floor. She slithered to Yugi and wrapped around him pinning his arms down.  
“W-what’s going on? Zorc what’s it doing!?” Yugi yelled stumbling back into the wall.  
“Sealing the deal.” Zorc smirked.  
Before Yugi could ask what that meant the snake bit him on the throat. He gasped at the pain and shock. He squirmed to get free. A few moments later the snake pulled her fangs out of his neck and slithered off of him. He immediately put his hand over the bite to stop any bleeding. But there was no blood. Nor could he feel any holes.  
“What did it do to me?” Yugi asked as he started to feel dizzy.  
“What I told her to do.” Zorc smirked as Yugi collapsed. He struggled to breathe as he looked up at the demon. Did the snake just poison him? Was he about to die? The world soon went black as he fell unconscious.  
Zorc kneeled down in front of the boy. He smirked and watched as his physical features changed. “See you when you wake up my little shadowlight.” he said before he and his snake disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok here's the next chap of A Light's Darkness! Please enjoy!

 

Yugi blinked awake and sat up. He rubbed his head groaning. Looking around he was still in the room.  
“What the hell?” he muttered and got up. He looked down at himself. “Where did I get these clothes?”  
Yugi stood in tight black clothes. All leather. Nothing new there. However these seemed to have a red tint to them when he moved. Silver chains hung on his hip connected to the pants. His shoes replaced by leather combat boots with chains on them. His shirt, a tight black tank top with silver chains on the chest. His hands had black leather gloves on them. His usual neck belt replaced by silver a chain choker.  
He then remembered the deal he made with Zorc. He was no longer weak. He felt stronger than ever. Feeling something at his feet he looked down to see Zorc’s snake. She wrapped herself around him loosely with her head on his shoulder.  
“Did Zorc leave you here?” Yugi asked. His voice caught him off guard. It was no longer soft and kind. It had a dark hiss to it.  
She nodded. Before slithering back down and towards the door. Yugi followed. He was ready to get out and bring his revenge down on his former lover.  
Once at the door he smirked. He had shows at his whim now. He willed the shadows to force the door open. It was gone in an instant. It sprung out of the doorway and his the hall wall. Laughing he stepped out of his prison cell.  
Bakura came running over. “What do you think you're doing!?” he yelled. “You better get your worthless ass back in there before i beat you to hell!”  
Yugi turned to him. Bakura froze in shock. “Oh no Bakura. You're the one who is going to be beaten to hell.” he smirked walking towards the albino.  
“What the hell happened to you?” Bakura asked. Yugi sense slight fear in his voice.  
“Like it? I'm no longer the weak little runt I was. I have power now. More power than you.” Yugi smirked as he continued towards Bakura. Zorc’s snake slithering by his side.  
His smirk grew when Bakura didn't back away. Good. He wanted a challenge. “No one has more power than me.” Bakura hissed.  
“Oh no? Prove it.” Yugi sneered.  
“You asked for it.” Bakura said. “Diabound come to me! Feast on this runt!” Yugi stood there smirking. Bakura looked surprised when nothing happened. “Diabound! I command you to come and end his life!” he tried again.  
Yugi laughed. It deep and dark laugh. “Diabound come to me.” Yugi demanded. The monster appeared at his side opposite of Zorc’s snake.  
“What?” Bakura growled.  
“You were saying Bakura? Please do tell me who is more powerful now.” Yugi smirked.  
“This can't be!” Bakura yelled.  
“Yet is it.” Yugi said. He raised his hand. Bakura was suddenly being lifted off the ground by the shadows he once called his own. The albino struggled trying to get free. Yugi laughed and motioned for the shadows to throw him. Bakura collided with the wall harshly.  
Yugi walked over and looked down at him. “Diabound attack.” he ordered. Diabound unleashed his power on Bakura who screamed out in pain. Yugi laughed and looked down again. “How does it feel Bakura? How does it feel to be the weak one? The one at another's feet in pain. To have your very own monster attack you. It must feel close to how Ryou felt huh? Don't worry I won't kill you. That's for Ryou. Once I free him and give him the same power I have I'm sure he'll take great pleasure in making you beg for death.”  
Yugi turned away and walked out of the house. He didn't doubt Bakura was too shocked to follow. The snake stayed by his side the entire walk back to his home.  
Once there he slammed that door through as well. Atem jumped off the couch and turned. Yugi walked in and smirked at him. “Hello Tem.”  
“What the hell?” Atem stared at him in shock.  
“Surprised? What surprises you? The fact that i’m free from that bastard or the fact that i have so much more power?” Yugi smirked.  
“What happened to you?” Atem asked.  
“Why isn’t it obvious? I’ve lost my light.” Yugi said staring straight into his previous lover’s eyes.  
“What?” Atem asked though now he sounded angry.  
“What’s wrong Tem? Angry you weren’t the one to take it from me?” Yugi started walking forward. As always the snake stayed by his side.  
“Who did this?” Atem growled.  
“That doesn’t matter now.” Yugi said. He motioned at the shadows. Suddenly Atem was being held above ground to the wall. His feet dangled a foot off the ground. Atem struggled to get free.  
“Put me down!” Atem demanded.  
“Oh no. You’re going to hang out there.” Yugi said. He swirled his finger. Atem felt something slither up his body. Looking down he found a snake like shadow moving up. He struggled to get away from it. It moved and wrapped around his throat loosely. “Now tell me where Ryou is.”  
“No.” Atem growled.  
“Wrong choice.” Yugi said. He put his hand into a tight fist. The shadow tightened around Atem’s throat. Atem tried to bring in air. “Now tell me where he is. Or it’ll continue to get tighter.”  
“K-Kitchen.” Atem choked out.  
“See that wasn’t so hard.” Yugi said as he opened his hand. The shadows slithered from around his neck. Atem immediately gasped in air.  
Yugi went to the kitchen. He found Ryou scrubbing the floor. “Ryou get up.” Ryou looked at him as he stood. Yugi looked at the snake and nodded.  
The snake nodded back and slithered to Ryou. She soon bit him as she did Yugi. Ryou fell to the floor unconscious. Yugi stood there as he watched Ryou’s clothes and appearance change. Ryou had similar clothes to Yugi’s. His hair turned black and when he blinked awake Yugi saw his eyes had changed to red. Yugi could only assume his appearances had changed also.  
“Yugi. What happened?” Ryou asked standing up. His voice had changed as well.  
“We are getting our revenge.” Yugi said smirking.  
“What are you talking about?” Ryou demanded.  
“I’m talking about you taking revenge on Bakura and I get revenge on Atem.” Yugi said  
“Hm tempting. How did you get the power?” Ryou asked crossing his arms.  
“Zorc. I made a deal with him.” Yugi said. Zorc’s snake wrapped around him again.  
“Hm fine.” Ryou said.  
“First we need to get Marik.” Yugi said turning and walking out to the living room again. Atem was still struggling to get free.  
“Yugi! Get me down now!” Atem growled.  
“You are in no condition to made demands.” Yugi sneered as Ryou walked in.  
“Well look who decided to hang around.” Ryou sneered at Atem.  
“Yugi you bastard! What did you do to him!?” Atem yelled.  
“I gave him power. I gave him freedom.” Yugi shrugged as he started to walk out. “Oh and Atem. this is my house. You’re no longer welcome.”  
Atem growled before he was suddenly thrown out the window. He hit the ground hard. Yugi smirked as he walked out with Ryou following. Yugi and Ryou watched as Atem tried to get up. Yugi laughed at him as Ryou scowled.  
“Seems rather pathetic to me.” Ryou said.  
“You bastards.” Atem growled.  
Yugi walked to him “Hm no we are simply responding to your treatment of us. Maybe if you treated us right we wouldn’t be like this. Then again you never really cared for me did you?” he grabbed Atem’s face and forced him to look at him. “Did you?”  
Atem pulled his face away. “Fuck you.”  
“No thank you.” Yugi sneered before walking away. “Let’s go get Marik.” Ryou nodded before they left.

“Please! Stop!” Marik begged.  
“Aren’t you having fun? I like this game.” Malik smirked.  
“Please! I-I can't do this anymore!” he begged.  
Malik laughed and twisted his arm until he heard a snap. Marik screamed out.  
“Aw you broke.” Malik pouted dropping his arm. Marik rolled over cradling his arm. “Hm I'm bored.” Malik said.  
Marik let the tears fall. “Malik m-my arm.”  
“What about it?” Malik asked as if it was nothing.  
“I think i need a cast.” Marik said.  
Malik’s eyes narrowed at him. “You want to tell them about me don’t you?” he growled.  
“No! No i just need to see a doc-” Marik was cut off by Malik grabbing his throat.  
“You want to tell them! Tell them i’m just crazy! Then you can get rid of me.” his grip tightened.  
“N-no.” Marik managed. He used his uninjured arm to grab Malik’s hand.  
“You do! Well i’ll make sure you don’t.” Malik sneered.  
Marik felt more fear than he ever had. Malik smirked down at him as he pulled out a dagger. He stabbed Marik in his stomach. Marik yelled out. Malik’s smirk grew as he twisted the dagger. This made Marik scream out more. His grip on Malik’s hand loosened. Malik pulled the dagger out and shoved it back in, in another spot on Marik’s stomach. Again he twisted it. Marik got weaker.  
“I’ll never go back. You hear me? I’ll kill you before you send me back.” Malik sneered as he pulled out the dagger again. Malik stood and looked down at his lighter half. “Do me a favor and just die.” he said before walking out.  
Marik coughed up blood. He couldn’t breathe. Why couldn’t he breathe? Malik’s hand was gone so why couldn’t he breathe? His vision was fading. That’s it isn’t it? He was dying. Right here, right now.  
Marik was about to let go when he faintly heard the door opened. Looked over to see two pairs of feet. It didn’t register as something came towards him.  
Yugi walked in with Ryou after taking care Malik. Yugi nodded to the snake who nodded back. She went Marik and bit him the way she had Yugi and Ryou. Marik let go, his eyes closing. Yugi and Ryou watched as Marik changed as well.  
He soon blinked awake. “Ryou? Yugi? What happened?” he stood. He stood noticing his arm wasn’t broken anymore. Shocked he lifted the tight tank top he was now wearing. The stab wounds, they were gone! “What is going on?” he looked at them.  
“You are now a shadowlight.” Yugi said. “Ryou is as well.”  
“And you?” Marik asked.  
“Yes.” Yugi nodded. “We’re going to take our revenge on our former other halves.”  
“At what cost?” Marik asked.  
“I want to know as well.” Ryou said.  
“I’ll worry about that. It was my deal.” Yugi said.  
“Why make this deal?” Ryou asked.  
“Because i want revenge on Atem and I’m sure you two want revenge on your two.” Yugi said.  
“I do.” Ryou said.  
“So do I.” Marik said.  
“Then let’s get our revenge.” Ryou smirked.  
“First we have to go see Zorc.” Yugi said.  
“Why?” Ryou asked.  
“Because he wants to see his shadowlights.” Yugi said.  
“Fine.” they said.  
Yugi nodded. He looked at the snake. “Let’s go.”  
She nodded before the four of them disappeared.

They appeared in an old mansion. It was dark and looked like something out of a haunted house movie. They looked around for Zorc but couldn’t see him anywhere.  
“Zorc!” Yugi called out.  
Zorc came out to see them. “Ah Yugi you have done well.”  
“Yes and i will complete my half of the deal.” Yugi said.  
“I expect as much.” Zorc said. “Hm i must admit you three look good this way.”  
“Yeah well after all this what happens to us?” Ryou asked.  
“What are you talking about?” Zorc asked.  
“To us. After Yugi fulfills his end of the deal.” Ryou said.  
“Ah well you will go back to living your lives of course.” Zorc smiled. It was cold evil even.  
“As the way we used to be?” Marik asked.  
“You two will. Yugi will not.” Zorc said.  
“What? Why not?” Ryou asked.  
“Its the deal.” Yugi said.  
“What do you mean?” Marik asked.  
“Its part of the deal. I get revenge on Atem and in return he gets Atem gone. But there’s a hidden part of the deal. Because i made the deal, I stay here. With Zorc.” Yugi explained.  
“Yes. Yugi will be my permanent shadowlight.” Zorc smirked.  
Yugi looked at the demon with a slight glare. He went from belonging to one demon to another. This wasn’t the deal he made but then again he wasn’t surprised there was something hidden in it. He figured he’d be stuck somehow whether it’d be a shadowlight and leaving or being stuck with Zorc. none of this was surprising.  
“You did this Yugi? You knew?” Ryou asked  
“Not at first but i found out from his snake. It doesn’t matter. I don’t have anywhere to go after this.” Yugi said. “So i will stay with Zorc and do his bidding. It is the deal after all.”  
Zorc smirked. “Very good my young shadowlight.”

 

Please review!


End file.
